powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Alexis Portner
Alexis Portner is a Super Psychic unknown to the world outside of Nita's organisation. She's the Head of Security of the Nita Flores’ Central Facility. She's worked as a guard for many powerful people, including figures in Nazi Germany, America, and Russia (but unknown to Nita, was an undercover operative in each of those cases). She current follows Nita (but wishes to gather as much information as possible before heading to Lumi.) Appearance Alexis has very long silvery, metallic light grey hair, and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with a black tie, and a black pleated skirt, over which she wears a black blazer, always buttoned up, with metal buttons, and a metal outline around the lapels, running down the centerline of the blazer. Over the blazer, she wears four black belts, with silver-coloured buckles and rings around the holes, around her waist. She wears with this black gloves too. For legwear she war black, leather, high heel boots which run all the way up to her thighs, each with a small black strap on the top of the foot, with a silver-coloured buckle. On each leg, she wears three black belts with silver-coloured buckles on her thighs, between her knees and the tops of the boots, three smaller ones half-way up her lower legs, and two more even smaller ones just above her ankles. She has a long ōdachi she crafted herself, with a black guard and collar, and a blue sleeve/braid around a white hilt. It has the handle size of a normal katana, as she compresses the blade of the sword to a matching length, and is able then stretch it back to any length, even just a little longer than it’s original length, at any time. By combining and sharpening it with her power, her sword is sharp enough to cut through any material like a hot knife through butter, and is able to control its length to a degree. Personality Alexis is a straight-faced girl with a level-headed and calm attitude at all times, which helps her extremely impressive lying skills to great effect- Alexis could say she was an astronaut with such a straight and unwavering face, you’d believe her, especially when she begins telling you all about her missions and crewmates in detail. Alexis reads about anything and everything, and possesses a great creative ability, and a wealth of information; from politics, to fiction, to toys, to railways, to power stations, to flower arrangement, and so on. She she says, “the more you know, the more creative you can be, and the more convincingly you can lie to maintain a cover”. For the first year she was under Nita, she managed to make Sakkame believe she was an extreme fisherman, and use her sheathed sword as a rod, until someone just came out and said it was a lie. Despite her incredible lying prowess, she possesses a dutiful, diligent and focused mentality, which leads to her taking every task with at least a certain amount of seriousness, and will always see it through to completion, even if it’s something she doesn’t really want to do while working under Nita. She enjoys listening to rock and metal, especially during combat, though isn’t into headbanging at all. Before headphones were a thing, she used to wear earplugs in battle. According to her, the loud noises drown out the screams of people during combat, including ones she’s killing, so she never has to hear them in her mind afterwards. She believes if she was hearing ghosts in her head, it would lead to her doubting herself, and thus weakening her abilities. Background Alexis was born in Germany at the very end of the 19th century. She lead a normal life, and enjoyed lying to make life more interesting. She read as must as she could, and also enjoyed keeping up with current events. After she discovered her powers, she spent what time she could training them. During the first world war, she was too young for labour, but her intelligence and powers were at a level good enough she decided to act by herself. She wanted the war to end quickly, and snuck into Britain. She infiltrated their secret service, and pleaded to help them. Simply impressed by how she got in, they cautiously accepted the offer from the German girl. She did what she could, and gathering information from forward line, bases, and everywhere she could, delivering it to the British. By the end of the war, when she was nineteen, her super mutation was taking effect, and she didn’t look a day above seventeen. She had managed to infiltrate the headquarters of the enemy by posing as a guard, and gathered a lot of intel before going back to the British. By the end of the war, she made herself a great asset in the spying business. She then went back to Germany to spend time there, and did “trivial” missions for the following years. When the second world war started, she was called for help once more, and got close as close to Hitler as a guard possibly could during the first year of the war quickly. She felt she could just kill Hitler and end the war before it really started, but Hitler had surrounded himself with psychics as powerful as herself. Using her developed “electro-telepathy”, she managed to learn every secret Nazi Germany had without taking any risks though. She then, at random times, went to deliver this information to the British. It’s believed some of this information helped crack the enigma code. Because of the psychics surrounding Hitler, she had to stay undercover, and learnt to falsify information received by psychics with her powers. She put this power to great effect many times when they were trying to see through British plans. She continued doing her usual, and even learnt to remotely read document with her electromagnetic powers, even if they were locked in filing cabinets. She did get caught close to cabinets with top-secret files in once, but after they discovered no tampering, and with her lying ability, she just about managed to get back to work. Over her course working in Nazi Germany, she did have to carry out missions involving killing, both “enemy” soldiers and innocents. For one year straight, and off-and-on for a year, she also spent time in Japan, learning what she could of them. As well as spending some time in each of the axis’ countries. It's in Japan that she got her katana, and learnt how to use it. After the second world war ended, she was congratulated in secret, and stayed in England. She continued doing smaller missions around the world, and she was called into action once again during the Falklands War. Her main focus though was the cold war. She spent a lot of time around in America and Russia, spying on the leaders, governments, and secret services of both countries. During the cold war, she had to work harder though, as she came across a greatly increased number of psychics. She got into a couple of fights, and had to master her powers to greater degrees. Then the Psychic War started. The Psychic War The Psychic War was like no war she has seen before- it was chaos, and there was no discernible leading party on any side. She decided she would side with Lumi, as she seemed to know what was going on. Alexis helped Lumi during the first three years of the war to an invaluable degree, but she was killed by Marc as the second half of the war began. The New World Alexis had continued her undercover missions in Russia and America through to the end of the Cold War, before she continued doing other missions. She felt the ideals of her government and spies changing, and left. In 1995, she was attacked by other psychics who worked for her old employers, they were powerful, but she managed to defeat them. Nita felt she wanted to get Alexis on her side after seeing her power. Nita approached Alexis, and gave a small talk to her about who she was, and her mission to “change the world for the better.” Alexis was convinced, and knew she needed to ally herself with someone in the coming Psychic Age. For the first year, Alexis and Nita went on missions she believed were actually helping. But... After two years, she began to feel something was off with Nita, and came to understand Nita and her goal, and couldn’t accept it. She wanted to stop it, and somehow felt familiar with the now public figure of Lumi Faraday, and believed Lumi was the only person would could stop it. Instead of running for the hills, Alexis stayed, and began to gather as much information on Nita, her plan, and the members of the organisation as she could, believing something must be wrong if Lumi hasn’t found out about Nita yet. Alexis discovered Nita’s “anti-psychic” powers that have kept them cloaked for so long, and all documents that Nita and Kerensa have ever made on those powers. She’s now waiting for the moment when she can escape safely, and flee to Lumi to tell her everything. She's aiming to escape in the last quarter of 2016, or at worst, the first half of 2017. Alexis has come into battle with some of Lumi's allies before, and in some cases, has secretly helped them, without letting anybody onto her own secret plan to help Lumi. There was once a time she was cornered by Bridget Morgan, but managed to overwhelm her in combat, displaying titanic strength and speed. Powers Alexis is a powerful Super Psychic, with a phenomenal power to back up her impressive physical abilities. After working for Nita, Alexis has displayed titanic strength and speed, and a physical condition at the top end of the Super Mutation scale. Due to the super mutation, she possesses: *Supernatural Condition *Indomitable Will *Will Empowerment She has also trained to great extents in various fighting styles, and in military strategy. She combines her power with her sword style to make for a deadly fighting style. *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Lying *Supernatural Swordsmanship *One-Man Army Her psionic abilities are to manipulate metal and electromagnetism. Powerful abilities which she has trained to great extents, but is yet to have the chance to unleash them fully. She's also mastered the ability to use an "electromagnetic telepathy", and falsify information received by psychic powers, and disguise her presence, to help keep her cover. *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Electrical Telepathy *Metal Manipulation *Psychic Falsification 'PICT Sheet' Trivia *It's believed that it was Alexis, after the psychics surrounding Hitler were no longer there to protect him, finally got her chance, and easily made Hitler shoot himself. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet